


Just A Step

by FoundSomeRoses



Series: Stings and Strikes [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Astraphobia, Boyfriends, Bumblebee Has A Fear Of Storms, Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Found Family, Height Differences, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Size Difference, Sparkmates, Wholesome, lowkey angst, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: As the cold air hit their bodies, Blitzwing moved a servo to Bumblebee's chin, turning his face up so their optics met.“Bee… Are you worried it's going to turn into a storm?”
Relationships: BlitzBee, Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Stings and Strikes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Just A Step

_Pitter patter… Pitter patter…_

  
  


The rain fell over the Autobots base, collecting in great puddles on the concrete. It was almost hypnotic the way the raindrops slipped from the trees, or sometimes switched directions with the wind. And if you listened closely enough, you could hear the bustling traffic from the city, tyres squealing against the wet roads.

  
  


And that’s what Bumblebee was doing. Watching, and listening, leaning against the cold bricks with his servos clutching his elbows. Everytime the rain grew heavier, or the wind rattled the shutter above his head, he felt his breath hitch.

His anxious trance was only broken by the sound of a familiar voice.

  
  
  


“Hey, Bumblebee. What’s up?”

  
  
  


The yellow bot turned his head, locking optics with Blitzwing as he moved to join him under the shutter.

  
  


“Hi, Blitz. Uh... Nothing's up…”

  
  


But Blitzwing knew Bumblebee better than that. He made a face as he took a seat on the floor, and gently pulled on his partner's arm.

  
  


“Come on, Bee… I know that face.”

  
  


Bumblebee bit his dermas as he turned around, feeling his spark skip as he saw Blitzwing’s knowing expression. He sighed, moving his arms to wrap around his Sparkmate’s shoulders as he buried his face in his neck.

  
  


“Mm…” Bumblebee murmured. Blitzwing smiled, moving his servos to his waist.

  
  


“Hey.. I've got you, Bumbles.”

  
  


Bumblebee couldn’t hold in his laughter at the sound of that cutesy nickname.

  
  


“..I love it when you call me that…” he mumbled, his voice muffled against Blitzwing’s neck. On any other day, Bumblebee would’ve rolled his optics and playfully pushed him away...

  
  


...But not today.

  
  


Blitzwing kept one servo on Bumblebee’s waist, but moved the other to his chin, bringing his face up so their optics met.

  
  


“Bee… Are you worried it's going to turn into a storm?” He asked, his voice soft and face sincere.

  
  


Bumblebee felt his spark squeeze and his cheeks start to heat up, a bizarre contrast to the cold air hitting his back. He nodded slowly, and sighed.

  
  


“I _want_ to like storms... I don’t even know why I’m scared of them… I just am. It’s so stupid..”

  
  


Blitzwing’s face fell, and his optical ridge tightened. He moved his servo to Bumblebee’s cheek, making sure their optics met.

  
  


“It’s not stupid, Bumblebee. Don’t ever say that.” He said firmly, noticing how his partners optics widened and his intake opened as he heard the sincerity in his voice. Bumblebee hesitated, before turning his attention back to where the rain was falling.

  
  


“Thanks…” he replied softly.

  
  


Blitzwing stayed still for a moment, contemplating his next move..

It wasn’t long before Bumblebee felt a pull, and Blitzwing’s chin was resting on his helm, his chassis pressed against the minibot’s back.

  
  


“You’re not afraid of rain like this, are you?” Blitzwing asked gently.

Bumblebee gave a content mumble as he relaxed into his partner's touch.

“No…”

  
  
  


There was a glint in Blitzwing’s optics, and it barely took a second before he scooped Bumblebee into his arms. The yellow bot blinked, giving him a confused look, but not complaining about the position.

  
  


“Let’s go out in the rain together.” Blitzwing smiled. Bumblebee’s optics widened, and he felt a wave of worry come over him.

  
  


“W-what? Like, right now?”

  
  
  


Blitzwing took note of the minibot’s sudden change in demeanour. He adjusted their position and gently pulled him closer, until their dermas met. Bumblebee felt his anxiety start to fade as he leaned into the kiss, feeling Blitzwing take his servo and lace their digits together.

  
  
  


“I want to show you that the rain’s safe, Liebe Biene…” he whispered. “I want you to know that I’m always going to be here to protect you...”

  
  


Bumblebee felt even more energon rush to his face, his cheeks burning a vibrant blue.

When he opened his intake, his voice was trembling and low.

  
  
  


“..okay…” he said, nuzzling closer to Blitzwing’s body.

  
  
  


There was a sudden rush of cold air, and the distinctive feeling of raindrops on their plating, as Blitzwing stepped out of the cover of the base.

  
  


He felt Bumblebee tense up, and he lifted his arms to sit him on his shoulder. The Decepticon smirked, placing his servos on his hips.

  
  


“See, Bumblebee? This isn’t so bad, right?”

  
  


Blitzwing heard a soft laugh.

  
  


“Yeah…”

  
  
  


The pair stayed like that for a while, growing more used to the rain falling against their bodies. Then, Blitzwing had another idea, and picked Bumblebee up from his shoulder cautiously.

  
  
  


“Is it okay if I set you down? I want to show you something.”

“Mm.”

  
  


Bumblebee nodded, and felt his pedes meet the wet concrete, holding a servo over his optics to shield them from the rain. Through the pounding droplets he saw as Blitzwing switched to Random.

  
  


“Check this out.” Blitzwing began. “It’s something Starscream found out. Apparently Megatron really _hates_ being out in the rain. It boils his energon like you _wouldn’t believe.”_ He spun around on his heels, moving to be able to give a better demonstration. “So what you do, is-”

  
  


But Blitzwing’s explanation was cut short, as he felt his pedes start to slip from under him. He’d stepped in a puddle he hadn’t noticed until now, and he barely had enough time to extend his arms as he fell to the ground with a yelp, water splashing over his entire frame.

  
  


Bumblebee couldn’t control the snort that escaped his intake. His servo shot to cover it, and his optical ridge furrowed.

  
  


“Primus, are you okay??” He asked, his voice much louder than before.

  
  


Blitzwing nodded, keeping his helm low.

  
  


“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just wet...” He replied.

  
  


The reassurance gave way for Bumblebee to burst out laughing. He clutched his tanks, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle himself.

  
  


Bumblebee was so caught up in his laughter, he didn’t notice as Blitzwing whipped around to sit up. He brought his servo hard against the ground, sending a puddle crashing over the minibot’s head.

  
  


Bumblebee gasped, taken aback, blinking away the water and staring up at Blitzwing with a shocked expression.

  
  


_Switch._

  
  


**“And now** **_you’re_ ** **wet too, tiny Autobot! That’s what you get for laughing!”** Hothead bellowed, as Blitzwing leaned forwards intently.

  
  


When Bumblebee had recovered from his initial shock, a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

  
  


“Oh yeah? Well I think _you_ need to cool off!” He exclaimed, bringing his servo down to the puddle and sending another wave towards his partner.

  
  


Blitzwing tried to block the water with his arm, bursting into laughter of his own.

  
  


_Switch._

  
  


“Oh, you are _scrap metal!”_ Random slurred. Blitzwing lunged forwards to try and grab Bumblebee, but he had already darted away, his laughter threatening to slow him down.

  
  


But Blitzwing was quick to catch up, seizing him in his arms and squeezing him as he giggled.

  
  
  


“Blitz, _okay, okay,_ I’m sorry, please don’t splash me again!” He wheezed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

  
  


Blitzwing switched back to Icy, contemplating for a moment.

  
  


“Hm… well, alright. Only if you promise not to splash _me_ either.” He smirked.

  
  
  


Bumblebee gave a smile back, pulling his Sparkmate closer for a hug.

  
  
  


“I love you, Blitzbrain.”

  
  


Blitzwing placed a servo on Bumblebee’s chin, pulling him into a soft kiss. When they broke away, they pressed their helms together, closing their optics with content sighs.

  
  


“I love you too, Bumbles.”

  
  
  


Primus, this was just like a scene from one of those romantic Earth movies the pair had watched on Bumblebee’s media player...

The rain falling around them, and how _safe_ they felt with each other...

  
  


Maybe Bumblebee could be persuaded to like the rain. And if Blitzwing was there… maybe he could even grow to like storms.

  
  


✽ ✽ ✽

  
  


Optimus Prime had been searching all over the base for Bumblebee. Sari had been begging to go out and play in the rain, but after she got sick from the last time she’d done that, the Autobots had been reluctant to comply.

So they decided to stay tucked up inside instead, under blankets and watching movies. But Bumblebee was nowhere to be found… and neither was Blitzwing.

  
  


Optimus… he… he still didn’t really know how he felt about those two. Nothing against Blitzwing _himself_ , but... well, he _was_ a Decepticon...

  
  
  


How could he ever-

  
  


“Bumble-” Optimus stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the open shutter. “...bee…”

  
  
  


Stood outside on the concrete, seemingly unfazed by the rain, were Bumblebee and Blitzwing.

  
  


And… _Primus,_ how could so much affection fit in a single hug..?

  
  


Optimus took a step back.

  
  


He paused.

  
  


...and then he smiled.

  
  
  


_‘Maybe I shouldn’t bother them…’_ he thought.

  
  


And before he walked away to rejoin the rest of the Autobots, he left a note stuck to the window for when the pair were finished in the rain.

  
  
  


_“There’s hot drinks waiting for both of you when you come inside._

_~ Optimus ✧”_

  
  



End file.
